


Visit

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Might be OOC, South Park Tales of Zaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: After the war was over and done, the group had lost two of their friends - one to banishment and the other just gone without a trace. Until recently when the latter had finally been captured.That morning, Tweek decided to pay him a visit.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Tales of Zaron - A South Park Zine





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Long time no post for this fandom. Anyways, I was part of a zine and since everything is shipped out and some people got their copies, I thought I might as well post my piece.
> 
> If you're interested in seeing more amazing content, visit [The Tales of Zaron Zine Blog](https://sp-talesofzaronzine.tumblr.com/) for more info and to get see everyone else's wonderful pieces!

The warring Kingdoms of Kupa Keep and the Drow Elves of Larnion are forced to create an alliance when a new threat rose unexpectedly in the form of the Dark Kingdom. This has forced the two parties to a truce and this alliance won against their new foe which paved the way towards peace. Finally, an official treaty has been made signifying the end of a long-time war.

Tweek silently walked through the empty halls of the keep. As happy as he was that the war is over, the price they had to pay was high – both parties lost many people along the way, their friend Clyde was banished due to his betrayal, and Craig went missing. They did however start to mend their relationship with those from the elven kingdom with one of those people being their childhood friend Jimmy.

_“You think there’s a chance they’d take it back?” Token asked. Things had been busy with reconstruction and relief efforts that it took a while before the three were able to finally hang out “Banishing Clyde, I mean…”_

_His words made the other two quickly turn their heads toward him. Token brought up a hand “Look, I know what he did was bad but if I were him I might have gotten crazy from the Grand Wizard’s treatment of me, too. And he’s our friend.”_

_“Y-yeah, I-I guess.” Jimmy looked away. Tweek wonders if Jimmy still feels the same way they do regarding Clyde as he was on the other side of the battlefield for years and the last time he saw Clyde was when the latter became the leader of the Dark Kingdom._

_Tweek feels conflicted about the subject: he still thinks of Clyde as a friend and he does feel bad but couldn’t find it in him to completely forgive the other for his betrayal._

_“And C-Craig?” Jimmy asked_

_“Of course!” Token answered quickly “Don’t get me wrong though, I won’t interfere if he gets punished, too.”_

_“H-how about you?” Jimmy turned to look at him “H-how do you f-feel about Craig?”_

Tweek shook his head. He made sure he was alone before unlocking the heavy wooden door in front of him with one of the keys he ‘borrowed’. After closing the door, he continued walking down towards the dimly lit dungeon where it got darker the farther he went.

When he finally got to the lowest floor, he grabs a lamp, lights it and walked straight towards a specific cell. He unlocked the door and opened it cautiously, peeking inside to see a familiar person chained to the far wall.

“Wha- Tweek?” the prisoner squints, trying to see him clearly in the near dark. Tweek raises the lamp to illuminate his face better “It is you! You look mad-”

“Why do you think so, dumbass?! What were you and Clyde thinking betraying the Kingdom like that?!”

“Well, Good Morning to you, too. And to answer your question-” Craig answered nonchalantly _“Whoever holds the Stick controls the universe.”_

Tweek angrily grabs the other’s shirt wanting to punch him in the face.

“It doesn’t matter. It failed and oh, Token already punched me for the same thing when he visited yesterday.”

The blond looked closer and spotted the bruise on Craig’s left cheek “People died… you should’ve talked Clyde out of it-”

“I’m a thief, in case you’re forgetting.” Craig says cutting him off “I steal important things and the Stick is the most important thing in this world. Besides, I’d rather work with Clyde than continue working under Fatass.”

Tweek released his hold on him. He couldn’t exactly blame Craig about that as the Grand Wizard _can_ be an asshole but it doesn’t justify the betrayal they had done. "You still shouldn’t have! And to think I-”

“You what?” Craig asked, anticipating what he had to say next.

Tweek opened and closed his lips “Nothing.”

He cursed himself for being unable to say it. He wanted to finally let go but a aprt of him couldn’t. It felt dumb as it felt terrible. He averted his eyes, unable to say anything else and letting silence come between them for a while.

“Hey, Tweek!” Craig finally spoke

“Huh?”

“You got the keys, right?” Craig asked, briefly confusing the barbarian “Token was escorted by a guard when he came here so I was wondering earlier why they let you go alone until it hit me...”

Tweek froze up - Craig probably figured it out.

“They don’t know you’re here, do they? Which means you stole the keys to get here, didn’t you?” Craig grinned and seeing Tweek’s guilty expression confirmed his hunch “Awesome! I knew you’d make a great thief but still not as great as me.”

He tightened his lips and looked away trying to look indifferent. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way but he was happy to hear Craig praise him.

After all, Craig was the one who taught him how to steal.

“Well, I uh…”

The two flinched as they heard the door above close. Footsteps could be heard getting louder and louder as they came close.

“Won’t you get in trouble if they catch you here?”

“Gah!” Tweek was about to panic when Craig pulled him towards the wall beside the door and turned off the lamp in his hand “How did you-?”

“Being a level 14 thief meant lock-picking is easy for me.”

“You… you knew how to escape then…”

“Shh!”

When the guards finally arrived, they panicked when they noticed the thief missing from his cell. Going inside to inspect let Craig and Tweek attack them from behind to put them to sleep. When they were sure the guards were unconscious, Craig pulled Tweek away and both ran off further inside the dungeon.

“Craig, the exit’s that way!”

“There are probably people walking out on the hallways by now if those two are here.” Craig grabbed him by the waist to steer him on a corner “I know another way – how do you think I would’ve escaped on my own, anyways?”

They went inside the cell at the very end of the hallway then Craig took the lamp from Tweek and turned it on. He searched around for something while Tweek peered outside and listened for footsteps.

He looked around the dark, damp cell until his eyes landed on Craig and remembered the day they first met. Back before all of this had happened.

_Craig had gone and snuck into the Barbarian camp on a self-imposed dare. A natural at being a thief, he was able to sneak in undetected until he accidentally bumped on to Tweek which resulted in a fight. Craig escaped and Tweek followed until they both left the forest towards where Craig’s friends were waiting for his return: Clyde, Token and Jimmy before they all joined their respective kingdoms in the brewing war._

_“Did you get anything Craig?” Clyde asked enthusiastically before Token nudged him. The trio looked past Craig and saw Tweek standing behind him._

_Token stared at Tweek, probably trying to figure out who he was “A barbarian, huh? Guess you got caught.”_

_“Y-you have bru-bruises on your face.” Jimmy pointed out as Clyde laughed in the background “You got be-beat up and ran away?”_

_“The ruckus was gonna let the other barbarians know where I am and no, I didn’t lose!” Craig pointed towards Tweek and exclaimed “Look, he’s injured, too!”_

_“It was a tie.” Tweek nervously told them which made them stare “Gah! I-I just-!”_

_“See? What I tell you!” Craig then walked over to him, took his hand and pulled him towards the others “But I admit… he is pretty strong.”_

_Clyde jumped off the rock he was sitting on and patted Tweek on the back “You were able to fight against Craig and not lose! That’s awesome!”_

_“Huh?”_

_“I agree. By the way, I’m Token!”_

_“I’m Clyde!” Clyde said placing an arm around Tweek’s shoulders and points toward the elf with the other “That’s Jimmy.”_

_“H-hello!”_

_“And I’m Craig. Clyde’s right, that was awesome.” Craig said to him with a smile “What’s your name anyways?”_

_“I’m… I’m Tweek.”_

It was fun being friends with them and those memories are something Tweek would forever cherish. Out of all of them however, Craig was the one he was closest to – they often hung out together, sparred, and even talked about his worries while the thief listened and gave advice.

When they grew a little older and the war grew worse, they joined Kupa Keep and were separated with Jimmy who had joined the Elven Kingdom. Tweek was chosen to represent the Barbarians and although part of him was happy he could join Craig and the others, part of him wanted nothing to do with the war. He wasn’t even sure if he could survive – clearly someone better and stronger could’ve takes his place.

_“You can do it, Tweek! You’re capable of more than you think.”_

Craig’s words echoed in his mind every time he had to go in battle. He lacked the confidence in himself but Craig never lost his belief in him which helped him emotionally. Being recruited to fight in a war wasn’t something he wanted but he always liked being with Craig even before they joined Kupa Keep. He liked talking to Craig, liked fighting alongside him and he…

_“I know you s-still like Craig.” the words Jimmy had spoken made the blond’s heart beat fast “What wou-would you do if you see him again?”_

_“I-“_

“Craig?”

“Yeah?”

“Uh…” Tweek stopped himself from speaking when he realized what he was about to say. Craig was still staring at him waiting “Just wondering: why didn’t you escape earlier if you knew how?”

“Oh… I was going to but then the Grand Wizard talked about how they disposed of the Stick so I stuck around hoping I could make them tell me where.”

“You’re still thinking about that?”

“Of course… Found it!” Tweek turned around to see a little opening on the wall with one of the blocks near Craig’s feet “I learned about this back then. Come on, before other guards arrive and find us.”

Tweek closed the door and crawled into the hole while Craig followed so he could close the passageway again “I didn’t know about this secret passage.”

Craig crawled behind him “Not many do. Let’s keep it our secret, okay?”

“So you could escape again?” Tweek raised an eyebrow. He could tell Craig is probably grinning behind him “Ugh, fine!”

“Thank you. I’m not saying I’d get caught again though”

 _“Right.”_ Tweek replied sarcastically “How did you get caught in the first place anyways, Mr. thief?”

Craig went quiet for a second “I… I guess I stayed too long at the graveyard.”

“What were you… oh.”

The two were finally able to get out of the path and deep into the forest. Tweek looked around and saw part of the castle from a distance, obscured by many trees.

“I do feel bad about the others, you know.” Tweek heard Craig say making him look at the other “They were my friends, too.”

Tweek didn’t know how to react. He wanted to say something but wasn’t quite sure of what “I… I gotta go. And you need to escape now, too, right?”

“Wait!” Craig exclaimed before the blond could move away “You were about to say something else earlier… what was it?”

“That? Um… it’s nothing important.”

“Not important? You stole a bunch of keys and went to the dungeons without permission.” Craig points out “You don’t break rules like that ‘cause you fear the consequences but here you are. If it wasn’t important, you’d have visited like Token did.”

Tweek nervously faced Craig. The latter knew him too well – better than his parents even. It’s one of the reasons why he loves the boy so much as no one else would even try to understand him the same way Craig does.

But right now, he curses that same reason as he’d have trouble lying to Craig.

“I was gonna say that I felt stupid worrying about you when you went missing after the war cause you’re still a jerk and all.” he said with his arms crossed. It wasn’t like he completely lied.

“You were worried about me?”

“Of course!” Tweek exclaimed “You’re still important to me… cause we’re friends!” he quickly added at the end.

“I see. Sorry for making you worry.” Craig pauses for a moment and looks at Tweek expectantly “And…?”

“And _what?_ ”

“Is that it?”

“Huh? Well, yeah…”

“Hmm… well, Token told me something strange when he visited and I didn’t know what to think of it. When I saw you earlier, I thought you’re going to tell me yourself but I guess not.”

“ _Token told you somethi-_ ” Tweek’s heart hammers in his chest in a panic. He was about to grab Craig but the latter dodged “What did he tell you?!”

Craig shrugs and gave him a playful grin “I dunno. What did you _think_ it was?”

“Craig!”

A loud alarm sounded in the direction of the castle taking their attention.

“Sh*t!” Craig cursed under his breath “They probably already know I escaped. I guess now we really have to part ways before they figure out we were together.”

Tweek tried to reach out to Craig before pulling his hand back. Craig was about to leave for who knows how long and he still doesn’t know what to say. After the war and their treachery, he was sure he hated Craig, sure that his feeling for him would soon go away but after spending time with him again, he wasn’t sure anymore. “Will you ever come back?”

“Why, gonna miss me or something?”

“What.. I-!” Tweek glared at the thief, his hand balled into a fist.

“Calm down, I was joking!” Craig grinned as he walked up to him “Of course! I have to get back at them for beating me. Hopefully by then you’ll be on my side.”

Tweek clicked his tongue and smirked “As if! You really should stop being an asshole. It gets you in trouble.”

Craig shrugs “Maybe so. Well, I really gotta go.” He takes a few steps and moved his face closer to Tweek’s.

Tweek felt something soft and warm touch his cheeks and he could feel his face heat up “Wha- what I- what…?”

“Take care of yourself, okay? I promise I’ll visit although I don’t know when.” he says before stepping away “And I hope by then, you’d finally tell me what _that thing_ is you were supposed to tell me. See you!”

Craig suddenly disappears in a gust of wind. Tweek dropped on his knees in shock, face still red. Many thoughts suddenly went swirling in his mind, confused about Craig’s actions. What was that about?

But he’d put it aside for now and think about it later ‘cause at the moment he doesn’t know if he would like to thank or kill Token.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And to those who supported the zine, thank you so very much! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Hope you guys liked the art, by the way. I drew it for the preview of my piece on my blog. It's an MSPaint mouse art so I apologize for the bad quality haha


End file.
